


Tonight Is For You

by Waitlist



Category: Koe no Katachi
Genre: F/M, High School, Prom Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waitlist/pseuds/Waitlist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grin broke out on Yuzuru's face, "He's here."</p><p>Shouko's eyes widened, a bout of nerves likely wracking her. 'Can you get it? I'll be down in a minute.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight Is For You

Yuzuru watched her sister through the slightly ajar bedroom door. She knew she could just walk in, but there was something oddly peaceful about Shouko when she thought no one was looking. Tonight was special to her, and to Yuzuru, because of how long they'd both spent planning it.

Shouko's dress was simple enough, elegant in the way it shaped over her body and flared at the hem by her knee. Its colour was a pale pink, white necklace to match, accenting Shouko's soft, loose hair that barely touched her shoulders. Her last haircut had been added to the budget for tonight. The sleeves covered her shoulders, and the neckline was decorated with silvery lace. Lastly, her shoes were secondhand from a charity shop, but the colour was matching and the heel height was perfect. A lucky find, despite being a size too big.

After scanning her outfit, Yuzuru looked up at Shouko's face. Admittedly, it was very strange for Yuzuru to see her sister in make-up, partially because of how old it made her look. The short eyeliner wings and long black eyelashes brought centre attention to Shouko's pretty brown eyes. Her lips shined, and Yuzuru wasn't sure if she was wearing blusher, or just blushing naturally. Either way, she had never seen her sister stare in the mirror for so long. It made her heart flutter to know that their hard work had paid off so beautifully. Knowing that Shouko was admiring herself was worth everything.

Deciding to make an entrance, Yuzuru pushed open the door, and caught Shouko's attention away from the mirror. They both smiled wide at each other.

"The big night, huh?" Yuzuru signed and spoke at the same time, hoping that no tears would start pooling in her eyes.

Shouko nodded, and signed back, _How do you think it looks?_

"Stunning."

With that, Shouko blushed even more, bringing her hands down to clasp the hem of her dress.

"Oh, don't forget," Yuzuru, turned round to rummage through the dresser, then pulled out a white shoulder purse, "You'll need this."

 _Thanks, little sister_ , she signed back, taking the purse with a smile. Moments later, the doorbell rang. The younger girl checked the clock; ten minutes to seven.

A grin broke out on her face, "He's here."

Shouko's eyes widened, a bout of nerves likely wracking her. _Can you get it? I'll be down in a minute._

"Don't keep him waiting," Yuzuru winked, and swung out of the door to race down the stairs. Honestly, she could've been more excited than Shouko herself. When she reached the front door, she paused to make sure their mother was out of sight. Yuzuru turned the handle and presented the boy in front of her.

Shouya Ishida didn't clean up too bad. His spiky hair was mostly flattened and brushed to one side, his tuxedo was clean black, and the look of nerves on his face was a perfect match to Shouko's. In his hand was a pink corsage.

"Hi," he started, clearly uncomfortable under Yuzuru's scrutiny.

She cut the awkward greetings. "What are you driving in?"

Shouya seemed unprepared for the question, "A car...?"

"Just a car?" She tutted condescendingly, "Shouko's one and only prom night, and you're taking her in a car?"

"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with that...Is there?"

A pair of footsteps began down the stairs behind her, so Yuzuru briefly leaned closer to whisper, "I'm glad you're taking her. Make sure she's always happy."

Yuzuru didn't fully realise the weight of her words until the couple had exchanged their stuttering 'hello's and compliments, stepped out into the night with a wave, and shut the door behind them.

 

* * *

 

Shouya had taken one look at Shouko, and wondered if he'd arrived at the wrong house. The girl before him was at least two years older, feminine dress making every part of her prettier. She now reached his height, the right place for him to study her gently smiling face without looking down on her. Shouko was very attractive tonight, but Shouya couldn't place the best-fitting word.

When they arrived at the venue, people immediately took to whispering behind glasses of punch. _Is that really Shouko Nishimiya?_ They murmured, _And Shouya Ishida is with her?_ However, Shouya shrugged off their stares, and hoped Shouko could too. People would always be people, but tonight they had each other.

Most of the night was spent having silent conversations over drinks, dancing to both slow and fast-paced music under the lights, and laughing with any friends that had turned up. It was the first time they'd both gone out together publicly, and the first time either of them had had so much fun at a party. Things were natural and their burdens were forgotten.

As the night slowed to a buzz, Shouya invited Shouko out into the gardens for some air. Now they were properly alone, Shouko found herself still smiling at ease, looking up at the few stars in the sky. Shouya touched her hand to get her attention.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He'd taken up Yuzuru's habit of speaking and signing at the same time to help Shouko recognise lip reading.

 _Yes_ , Shouko signed, _It's kind of like a dream._

At that, Shouya's heart swelled. Yes, a dream was a good way of describing it. Except going to sleep would be what put it to a close.

"I know what you mean," he smiled, "Like I don't want it to end."

They stood there for a few moments longer, neither breaking the silence. Shouya hesitated before speaking next.

"I'm happy that you are happy."

 _Then we can both be happy_ , Shouko replied.

 

* * *

 

The car rolled up to the Nishimiya house driveway at past ten. Because Shouko knew Yuzuru would be watching every move from the window, she stayed in the car to say her goodbyes.

"I'll see you over the summer, won't I?" Shouya asked.

 _Definitely_ , Shouko signed, _You should send me a message soon._

Shouya nodded, "Alright. It was great to come out with you tonight."

The girl smiled widely once more. To Shouya's surprise, she leaned in to kiss him gently on the cheek, causing a fiery blush to stain his cheeks despite the lack of light. Shouko opened her mouth, enunciating her words with clarity.

"Thank you."

She turned to open the car door, and left the flustered boy without another word more. Shouya's car didn't pull away until Shouko was safely inside and under Yuzuru's intense questioning.

 _I'm going to bed,_ Shouko told her sister while climbing the stairs.

"Bed? But it's only ten!" Yuzuru started to follow her, "You still have to tell me everything!"

 _I'll tell you tomorrow_ , The bedroom door shut behind her, leaving her little sister silent at the top of the stairs. Although, Yuzuru was still smiling. Her sister's happiness was something infectious.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! koe no katachi is a wonderful manga, and i should hope to see more fan produce of it in the future. kudos appreciated!


End file.
